


Desert Oasis

by Qzeebrella



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-13
Updated: 2006-03-13
Packaged: 2018-08-16 05:11:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8088583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qzeebrella/pseuds/Qzeebrella
Summary: Malcolm finds an oasis to refresh himself at. (09/03/2005)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: Written for the 2005 Entficathon, answer to Rodlox's story 1 request Malcolm/Hoshi ocean, desert, horse, but in the order of Ocean, Horse, Desert.  


* * *

Step after step in searing heat  
Sweat rolling down and over body  
Skin scorched  
Bones baked  
Throat so dry it aches

Keeping eyes firmly on his goal  
Light blazing into his eyes  
Skin scorched  
Bones baked  
Body so hot it aches

Must keep walking through the heat  
To stop and rest is to die  
Skin scorched  
Body baked  
Soul so parched it aches

Each move accompanied by agony  
Must struggle in order to breathe  
Skin scorched  
Bones baked  
Lungs so dry they ache

Shimmering heat flows through him  
Cooking him from outside in  
Skin scorched  
Bones baked  
Heart so heavy it aches

Glimpse of an oasis in the distance  
No way to tell if it is a mirage  
Skin scorched  
Bones baked  
Mouth so parched it aches

He realizes he is in severe danger  
As he is no longer sweating  
Skin scorched  
Body baked  
Legs so heavy they ache 

 

He nears his goal and sees her  
Her smiling wave and long black hair  
Life's love  
Heart's home  
Her eyes glow with offered comfort

Word after word trickles like water  
Her very laughter falling like rain  
Life's love  
Heart's home  
The soft touch of her hand comforting

The cool refreshing beauty of Hoshi  
Soaking deeply into his parched soul  
Life's love  
Heart's home  
Her teasing grin a comfort

Malcolm drinks deeply of her love  
Her perfume soothes sooths his lungs  
Life's love  
Heart's home  
Her soft curves against him comforting

His thirst quenched by her kisses  
Her gasp splashing against his ear  
Life's love  
Heart's home  
Her welcoming arms a comfort

He soaks in their love for each other  
Finding a haven in her embrace  
Life's love  
Heart's home  
Her soothing words comforting

He has found an oasis in her arms  
Malcolm has discovered a home  
Life's love  
Heart's home  
Their love for each other a comfort

Their love turning into life giving water  
A slice of paradise  
Malcolm's love  
Hoshi is his home  
Their marriage a comfort to both.


End file.
